The final test for me
by The souless ones
Summary: Fayth Evans is the first Erudite to transfer to Dauntless, she is also told that if she doesn't drain her natural born Insurgence magic, more powerful version of Divergence freedom, then she will die. The only way to do this however is to fall in love. But when Eric falls for her... Well what can she do? He is pretty hot.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**:

I sat on the floor of the Dauntless complex, head in my hands and wishing that I could forget what had happened with Peter last night." Hey Fayth. Urgh that's to long...Fright. That's your new nickname by the 's up with you? You look like you've seen a ghost." Uriah said softly, snaking an arm around my shoulders. I burst into tears, burying me face against his neck and throwing my arms around his stomach. He shushedbme for a few more seconds, calm down Fayth! I shouted at myself mentally, I felt good sat with Uriah's arms around my waist, he could always make me feel alright again. "What happened?" He asked, pulling away to face me. I shook my head, not wanting to tell him anything about what Peter had done to me." I know something is wrong Fright. Tell me." He demanded, I sniffed and looked at him somewhere around his chest." Peter came to me last night. He injected me with some sort of paralysing drug then he... He... He took something from me that I didn't want to give him." I cried, trying to stand up, Uriah kept me crouched down beside him as Christina walked past, hand in hand with Will.

I stayed with Uriah for a long time before I was calm enough to talk again." You need to tell Eric at training tomorrow Fayth, or this is going to eat you alive." He said quietly. I could tell that he was angry with Peter, but I didn't want to let him know that" No way. Eric won't care about it! I'd have an easier time if you told me to tell Zeke,which I would probably prefer not of do any way, or Four!" I muttered , biting my nails nervously.

I left the room I was sat in to head down to the dining hall to get some food before going back to the dormitory I shared with the other transfer initiates. I know that Uriah wouldn't keep his mouth shut , he'd probably tell Eric for me if I asked him to, but it was more than just my unwillingness to tell anyone... I didn't want Eric to think of me as weak, needing protection from the big, bad ass Dauntless leader, who everyone said was sweet on me. Plus...that would men letting him know that I was...was... Was in love with him.

Oh my god! I have fallen in love with Eric... The Dauntless leader!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The aptitude test of surprises.**

**'All I want to do is be more like me and be less like you!' Linkin park- numb.**

My body seems light this morning, my test is looming over head and I seem to think that nothing can stop me at all... Until." Cari? Just so you know, you are indeed expected to choose Erudite as your faction after the test. But you are your father's daughter and I just know that you're going to pick Abnegation. Just do not be tempted by that Caleb Prior boy alright?" Mom said, sternly gazing at me over her tea cup. I nod listlessly, then it clicked what she had just said." What? I do not like Caleb Prior mom! We are only friends now and you know that. I'll see you later at the town hall okay?" I replied in shock. Mom didn't answer so I just walked out of the door anyway paying no attention to who I was walking with to the school building to take my Aptitude test.

My heart was already in my mouth by the time I got into the testing room, there was a woman in there sat at a steel desk that was covered in syringes and tiny vials of some gloopy looking blue stuff. It didn't bother me until I sat down and started squirming around like a worm caught between the prongs of a fork." I'm Tori, and I'll be administering your test today. I'm just going to inject the syrum into your blood stream and put you into the simulation okay so far?" She asked mechanically, it sounded very well rehearsed for her part. "Yeah, I guess this is as okaybas I'll ever be around needles. Can we just get this over with already?" I was begining to panicked now, its not that I didn't like things like this, I really dislike sharp objects being stuffed in my throat though. Tori nodded sharply, sticking the needle in and depressing the contents...it felt hot in my blood and it effected me quickly.

* Hallucination*

_I am stood in the middle of a room full of mirrors, two plates are before me menacingly." Choose. Now before it gets to late too, they'll get you if you don't choose." A reflected version of me mutters softly. I close my eyes and reach for the plate with the knife on it. If I had chosen the cheese, I guess something might have changed. "Good, now-" The reflection fell silent as a rippling snarl came from behind me. I don't turn around like I should hqve , the reflection stares into my eyes ,I feel like it is looking at my soul at the same time." Please, you have to kill the dog! It'll kill us otherwise Cari. Please don't let it hurt us." Mirror me cried. I laughed arily at her and pet the dog lovingly." You know what? I don't think I will hurt this little puppy. Not if you begged me to. Attack." I commanded the dog coldly,pointing at the reflection._

_*End of hallucination*_

I gasped as the cool embrace of reality washed over me, erasing the coldness of the syrum." You need to go, out the back door and tell everyone that the simulation made you sick." Tori whispered ,opening the door for me to leave through." Why though? What did my test results tell me to do?!" I replied. I didn't understand why she was scared of what my results had been but goddamnit I would find out." The test doesn't work on kids like you. I'm afraid that your results came up ... They call it Insurgent. Its like divergence only much,much stronger. You can't tell or trust anybody even if they tell you they can alright? Just go now and I'll deal with the system. I'll just put down Erudite and make your mother happy." She hissed, shoving me out into a stairwell that was really tight, good thing I'm not claustrophobic then.

********page break for time passing********

At the town hall, I wove my way through the crowds of blue and white dressed Erudite members to find my mother store talking to Beatrice and Caleb's parents, gesturing at them each in turn. I thought I ought to go and rescue them when Uriah, a friend from Dauntless, waving at me to go over to him. "Hey Cari! D'you know what you're gonna pick yet?!" He buzzed in my ear as I hugged him tightly. I shook my head uncertainly." I have been contemplating whether to go for Erudite or Abnegation to really piss off mom. What about you?" I asked innocently. What got me most about Uriah was that he was completely obsessed with making sure that he always answered my questions, even if they made him uncomfortable." Dauntless, obviously Cari. Anyway, if you're hell bent on pissing off old Jeanine Matthews then just pick Dauntless and be with me." He said, drifting off to where his older brother, Zeke, was yelling at him to stand. I stand alone now in the line, the other Erudites will pick to go back to what they know already, but I definitely will not do that. I am ready to step down out of the know it all faction and join something more interesting then studying 24\7 or pretending to be a brainiac that I know I am not.

The names begin to be called, I watch in horror as the first Erudite transfers to Amity, well you can't blame him, liam always did like to have fun and not learn. My name was then called not soon after, my mother nodded encouragingly at me making me feel just that little bit worse about my plan." Here is the knife you will use to pledge your blood to your chosen faction." Markus Eaton muttered. I tried not to let the pressure crack my cool exterior but I know that it will happen eventually. I make a small incision to my palm, wincing slightly as blood surfaced and dripped onto the white wood flooring. My hand hovers over Erudite for a fraction of a second before I yanked it over the burning coals of the Dauntless bowl. "Cari Matthews, the first Erudite to transfer to Dauntless. Well done Cari." Markus whispered, embracing me softly. I glanced at my mother who was refusing to look me in the eye as shouts and cries of objection rose from the Erudite section of the hall, I walked over to where the Dauntless kids were, shaking hands and making friends with the other transfers. There was Christina, Peter, Drew Molly and Will from Candor. Al, Edward, Rachel and Leah from Amity and it hit me like a hurricane when Beatrice and a girl called Sofia both came from Abnegation and joined us.

"So, little newbies... Are you ready to run?"

**A\N**

**Hi everyone! This chapter sorta went a bit pear shaped towards the end as I almost forgot to add in the part about Beatrice being from Abnegation. Yes I added in Rachel and Leah and I do hope you'll all agree with the two new names that Cari chooses to be called once she enters the Dauntless complex. If there's anything you want(or need) to ask, do not be afraid to ask them. Reveiw s keep my fingers focused on typing so those are also welcome. Thank the lord for Linkin park and their talents as well. Soulless out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dauntless initiation.**

**"I can't go on living this way, I can't go back the way I came chained to this fear".Evanescence- My heart is broken.**

"So little newbies are you ready to run?"

All of the Dauntless born shouted their affirmative so the protests of the transfers were drowned out. We all ran along the corridors laughing and somehow I ended up between Al and Will, who were both really fast as they had long legs and about three of my short strides matched to one of theirs. It made me feel small and insignificant to be near them, so I hung back and ran with Beatrice and Christina. I could already tell that we would have to jump onto the train whilst it was still moving, it didn't bother me when it kept moving the one thing that did however, was that there was no way in hell that I was going to make it on." Hey, Cari! Grab my hand!" Shouted Al , he was too far ahead of me though and I was losing breath, just then a strong hand grabbed the back of my blue sweater and hoisted me into the carriage." Can't have you being left behind now can we Cari?" Questioned Uriah, as I collapsed against the side wall, laughing breathlessly at the nerve he had." Won't Zeke kill you for doing that?" I wheezed, getting up and grabbing his shoulder for support. "No. Its Eric you need to watch for though. If he'd come instead of Zeke then you definitely wouldn't be here with me girl." He said quietly, pulling me to him in a tight hug as the screams of someone being left behind began to play like music to my ears. "Uriah? Is it sick that I feel great to be on here? It doesn't even bother me that someone is now faction less." I asked, muffled be Uriah's chest that my face was squished up to. He shook his head vigorously, no then... It wasn't sick that I was glad he had helped me.

I felt him tense as the train slowed a little." Time to go! Don't be left still on this train when everyone else I's off. And Uriah? No more helping Cari get through this. She needs to do this on her own." Zeke bellowed over the screaming wind. I looked over at the gap between the building and the door of the vehicle we were on currently." What Zeke?! She'll fall you idiot! And I can't live without her being here with me! You know that!" Uriah roared in response. I practically read Zeke's mind over what he replied to his brother with." Uriah, Eric is watching out there, if he sees you help her he'll throw her off the roof without letting you explain." I understood that bit perfectly and peeled myself away from the safety I felt with Uriah near me." He's right Uriah. I've got to prove to Eric that I'm not some weak, pathetic Erudite who needs help with everything." I agreed, biting my lip. The older Dauntless leapt off the train in groups until only us transfers were left." Come on you lot! Jump now or you end up factionless." Zeke yelled as the last carriage was coming up to the jumping point. I took a deep breath and threw myself from the train along with Christina and Beatrice. The only one left on the train was Rachel, who had puked on the way here and was never going to make it anyway.

I landed with my ankle at a weird angle, falling straight onto the floor in a heap of blue and white Erudite clothing, my long white coat surrounding me as I stood up shakilynputting some of my weight onto my injured ankle." Gather 'round newbies. This is the entrance to Dauntless, if you want in this is the way you'll go. So who's up first?" The man I pressure was Eric said, rubbing his hands together with a hungry glint to his cold grey eyes. Everyone shuffled about nervously, I sighed angrily and strode forward saying" I will." To Eric. I got up onto the ledge that I had to jump off and closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to look down at all. "Come on, I haven't got all evening to wait for you to jump brainiac." Eric whispered, surprisingly close to my ear. I shivered, opening my eyes long enough to see Eric reach out and give me a shove. I fell forwards with a scream, until I felt some soft netting catch me a spring back up like a trampoline. I lay there giggling until I realised that there would be another initiate coming down soon, I quickly scrambled for the edge of the netting when down fell Uriah, sending me springing back and onto his chest. I grunted unattractively as I landed, so did he." Jesus Christ Cari! When did you suddenly gain 1000 pounds in body weight?!" He groaned as I shoved away from him, crawling from the net before I got bounce back onto him." Fiat jumper... What's your name little girl?" Asked a boy not much older than me by the look of him. I hesitated for a second before he added " you can change it if you want. Break every bond to your old faction of Erudite." I smiled brightly at him , I think I may like him soon enough as a friend." Helena Fayth. But my nickname is Fright. Because apparently I am frightening to some people that I consider brain damaged." I answered in a small, squeaky voice. The guy smiled back at me tightly before turning to address Uriah." You know who I am don't you Uriah? My names Four. And I am instructing the transfers, Lauryn will be taking the Dauntless born." He said after everyone else had arrived. I noticed the Eric hadn't jumped and proceeded to name him a coward when Four beckoned us transfers to follow him.

He lead us to a dormitory some of the girls started whispering about how unfair it was that we had to share with the boys , Four wasn't taking any of it from them though." Stop complaining, if you don't like this then you're gonna love the bathroom." He said loud enough that everyone fell silent in seconds. We all walked down the room to the shared bathroom." Urgh! I know I like my body, but just not that much." Tris ,Beatrice, said, wrinkLong her nose in disgust. Dour notices how I am the only one who hasn't said anything about the conditions once and immediately shouts for ssilence." Oh would you all just shut up?! How can you not want tonsy something about this Fright?" He asks, rolling his weight onto his left leg immpatienly. I glared around at the people I'd be sharing the room with and though hard about that." I guess its because we never had private showers at Erudite either... And I had to share a room with my brother until he moved off to Abnegation. So it doesn't bother me really." I muttered, cheeks flaring red in embarrassment. Everyone stared at me incredulously, " Alright then. Everyone, I will be back in exactly 40 minutes to bring you to the training room for your first lesson in self defence." Four called, leaving then room so we could change.

I grabbed a black tank top, some blue denim shorts an black combat boots and staked the top bunk whilst Al took the bottom one to prevent Peter from doing so. I changed relatively quickly, not bothering to shower as I has done that before even taking the test and resigned to doing that later in the night. "So , first Nerd to come to Dauntless eh? Must make you feel special then huh?" Peter drawled, walking over as I sat dangling my legs over the side of the bed, lacing up my boots." No, not really. Bit lonely actually Peter. Its kind of a good thing that I got out of that shit hole faction." I breathed, wriggling off the bed and onto the floor. Four came back just as Peter was about not ask something else,I shot him a grateful glance and went to stand over with will and Al on the other side of the room. "Alright then. Is everybody ready to burn their old clothes? Because none of you can ever go back to that now." He asked carefully measuring the reaction levels in the room by the shocked expressions on some peoples faces. "Hell yeah! Let's do this shit!" I shouted, maybe a little too loud for the likings of some of my fellow initiates. Four,however, grinned at me as I blushed again.

We reached the training room at last to find Eric perched on a chair in the middle of the room." Finally. I'd been wondering what could possibly have taken that long Four. Right then, pair up and the person left without a partner will go with me." He called out to us. At that moment I heard peter say the words thatbEric was never going to forget in a hurry.

**A/U**

**Hi there everyone! Wow, two chapters and a prologue! Whats that all about huh?! I really have no idea in hell how that might have happened you know. I really don't.**

**The next chapter has a bit of rudeness in its language contents so please be careful when you read it okay? Promise that no one will be offended if I kill off one of the main characters from the actual story though? That'd really suck if someone was offended. Once again my fingers Betray me and I am really ready for the weekend! Cause oh no! I'm tired of school already and we're only 3 days into the term, yikes! So keep watching the skies...and alerts cause I will strike again soon. Mwa ha ha ha ha! Thanks to all of those who read this, even you mysterious readers who read but do not review, don't be shy... No matter what you think of my awful Eric portrayal I will not be offended. Ta again Souless1s out.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:"Dauntless is for losers!"**

**"Can't find the road to lead us out of this,a million miles from where we burned this bridge." Evanescence-Oceans.**

"Dauntless is for losers if all we ever do is get into pairs and train." Eric turned slowly to glare at Peter, I could practically smell burning flesh from the intensity of the look. I snickered lightly at that, which earned me a too sharp look from Four. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch Eric's reaction." Does anyone else feel the same way? Alright, we won't be training today then because some little asshole doesn't seem to be able to keep his fucking mouth shut. Everybody follows the set stages, now get into pairs. Fayth Helena, you will be my demonstration partner... Get your ass up here." He shouted. I groaned, why did he now need to pick on me?!

I walked slowly up to the raised platform that Eric was waiting for me on, I yanked off my boots and stepped towards him nervously scratching my arm." Right, you lot can get to work while I keep an eye on what this nerd is doing. Get moving and show me wha-." I cut Eric off by punching his jaw...ending him sprawling onto the dusty floor. Smirking at him, I moved backwards to avoid his counter attack, but to no avail, his fist connected with the side of my face sending me reeling backwards." Alright enough Eric. I shouldn't have let you go together." Four yelled across the room from where he was flirting with Tris. I hurriedly pulled on my shoes, eager to get away from Eric ."Hey? Fayth, I really think you have a solid throw, its the taking on the counter you need to work on now. Tell you what, meet me here at 8.00pm and I'll help you then." He said, striding away with his jaw turning red slowly?

*********page break for passing time!*********

I got back to the dorms after dinner to find Tris going through my stuff at the bottom of my bed." Hey?! What the fuck do you think you're doing Tris?" I yelled angrily, throwing her across the room away from the bunk I shared with Al. She screamed, causing Four to come running in at the moment I started strangling her." Fright, stop that!" He bellowed. I spun around, blond hair fanning out and bitch slapped him across the face." I'll do what I want Four. If its of any interest to you, this bitch was quite happy to rummage through my belongings and probably Al's as well." I snarled, slipping into a defence crouch gracefully. At the moment when I decided to spring at Four, a few of the other Dauntless walked in looking for him." Fright! Get off him you crazy moron!" Shouted Uriah, grabbing me around the waist and dragging me backwards. I elbowed him in the ribs, he let go to massage the area that had been hit, allowing me to make my escape to the training room to find Eric.

I thought long and hard on the way past the chasm about how I'd explain what had happened in the dorms to everyone else, snapping out when my foot slipped on the slick rock. I let out a small scream, reaching to grab hold of the rails as I fell down over the side. Unfortunately for me, there wasn't anyone to help me up so I just had to get over my fear of falling and try to hoist myself back up." This is totally hilarious don't you think Drew? Just look at her struggling to get back up. Well I don't think so." Peter said from the shadows. He came towards me with a grin plastered to his face, treading on my fingers. I cried out in pain, thinking that someone would come looking for me soon, I would only have to keep holding on for a little while longer. That never happened.

"Pete, look. She's crying! Awww poor baby nerd! Do you want me to help you up? Well I won't." Drew chirped, pushing my fingers with the toe of his boot. I slipped a little before swinging back and forth, throwing myself into a front flip, landing on my feet lightly and punching Peter in the mouth. He glared at me in shock, a feeling I never thought he actually came marching moodily from the mouth of one of the corridors, pausing when he saw the fight breaking out over the chasm." Hey!? Stop pissing around you three! Fayth, go to the training room and wait there for me to return. You two, a night in a cold prison cell might teach you something." He said loudly, I hung my head as I strode past him quickly, not daring to say anything that might get me into the same situation as the others.

Honestly, I don't understand why Eric didn't make me go with Drew and Peter when he sent them to the prison room. What surprised me was how quickly he had gotten past the fact that I had kicked someone's ass and hadn't punished me...although, I was probably deep in shit from attacking Tris and Four." So you've been busy haven't you? First say here and you've already attacked four different people? Wow, that's more than I managed without being told off or hung from the chasm by my ankles." Eric said, entering the room and walking over to me. I was very shocked when he put his arms around me in an embrace." Dude, I never thought you knew how to give someone a hug. Didn't even think you had the emotion required for it either." I teased, stepping away from him. He smiled warmly at me, pacing around nervously, I managed to do nothing but fidget...I felt like I was paralysed still from the shock.

" Because you're small, your speed and agility will be your strong points to use. Take Four as an example, he's big and muscular which also makes him slow and stupid. Because of this he has to step before he can punch, that's where you can catch him out okay?" He said, hands linked behind his back in a military style._Must just be a habit.I hope anyway, if it isn't then I'm so totally screwed,over the bonnet of a foreign sports car, by a fuckin' madman like him!_I thought, nodding mindlessly to make him think I wasn't paying any attention. That was when Eric stepped so close our faces were literally like,2cm away from each other. "Um, I think you need to step back Eric. You're a little too close for my liking." I whispered, knowing that he would still be able to hear me, even if he choose not did not move away, I decided that I had two options:Make him move by force,or... I leant forward and brushed my lips lightly over Eric's, shivering slightly as I realised that this hadn't been one of my tow options, I had wanted to do that. My eyes widened into huge circles as it hit me that Eric had wanted this to happen as well.

Eric p.o.v

She kissed me,and it felt great. I thought of a thousand words that I could say to her after she had leapt away from my frozen form, alarmed and terrified that I would instantly throw her out of Dauntless for her nerve." What was that? What's happening to me?!" She whispered. I went towards Fayth, putting my arms around her and holding her close to me, afraid to release her." I don't care. That was probably the weirdest thing a girl has asked after she kisses me." I murmmered, stroking her light blond hair. There was things about her that I'd never notice before, her skin was the same color as salt but it smelt like strawberries, she had slight rose fragrances to her shampoo. All that trumped by the soft, silkiness of her lips." I really shouldn't have done that. I'm just gonna leave." And that she did. Walking away from me and taking her light and happiness with her. I felt dangerous without her, I knew she was close with Uriah, would Fayth choose him or me? I didn't know. But what I did know... I wasn't going to give her up without a fight. A fight that I would win no matter what.

Fayth p.o.v

I ran all the way back to the dorms, smiling most of the way only pausing to collect a knife from the weapons closet. I twirled the blade between my fingers, wondering silently about what the best way to kill someone would be.

**A/N**

**Hey everyone! Wow I love all of you who have reviewed or favourited, alerted my story! This is so much fun, please keep reviewing and please send me PMS if you have any issues or thoughts that you want me to consider. Sorry about the whole invisi-chapter thingy but I am writing as fast as my fingers will allow me to. The next part of Fayth's journey will explain a few things that may seem confusing about Eric and why she chose the names she did. Soulless out㈳6**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:" Your eyes are different."**

**"Insurgency will rise, when the bloods been sacrificed." Green day-Know your enemy**

I woke up with my heart racing, the dream I'd just had was so odd." Ooo, freaky dream, freaky dream! Just a really freaky dream." I whispered, getting out of bed and stumbling toward the bathroom. Starting up the water, I hung up my towel and was humming a little tune when someone else woke up." Morning Fayth. Heard you tried to throtal Tris yesterday, that feel good or what? Talk to me girl!" Christina said sassily, entering the shower next door to me. I frowned, unsure of what she meant, i was saved by Eric coming into the dorm to shout everyone else out of their beds." Come on you lazy sods! Get your big asses out of your fucking beds. And you ladies can get... Oh. Fayth, Christina. Hurry up will you?" He asked, going weak at the sight of me exiting the shower, hair wet and a towel wrapped around my dripping body.

At the training room, I walked over to Four to apologise for my violence." It doesn't bother me that you hurt anyone. It just surprises me that you did! I mean I wouldn't have thought you to attack anyone." He said, I gave him a withering look. It wasn't funny that everyone saw me as weak or unable to do anything for myself. And that's why I would never date him, it's also why I liked Eric, he knew what I was capable of doing." Right, let's get this show on the road. Check the notice board to see your opponent." Eric shouted, hands linked behind his back. I skipped over to the board, taking one glance and screaming... Of all the people I could've been put against." Molly?! Are you pissong around Eric? What, are you bitches trying to fucking kill me?!" I shrieked, marching up to him and jabbing a finger backwards at the board. He glanced at Four, who nodded and addressed the others." If that were, I would have pitched you against Drew or Edward. I know that you can beat Molly if you really try, Fayth you just have to be live that you can." He whispered, stroking a finger down my cheek gently. I shivered at his touch.

Still fuming at the stupidity of his reason, but touched at his kindness." Oh. Well , thanks I guess. If that's why you did it." I replied, lightly kissing his cheek. Eric blushed and pulled me away from the others gently, looking me in the eye when we stopped." Listen, no one else can know about us Fayth. It may cause the others to think you're sleeping with me to get your rank up. Plus, Tris already came to me and tied that... It doesn't work for anyone but you." He said quietly and quickly, taking hold of my shoulders and shaking me a little.

I gasped as my face changed shape and I felt different. Oh god, the glamour that covers my weird facial defections." Oh my god! What the hell happened to you?" He gasped, throwing me away from him. I turned my self away from his, knowing that all my scars had reappeared as well as my mis-matched eye color." Well I was attacked by a group of faction less a few years ago. They had knives and ripped my face open pretty badly, and I was born with these freaky eyes." I explained, jumping at his hold on my waist. Apparently he didn't care what I looked like, he loved me anyway. Pulling away, I jogged back to the others, breathless by the time it came to my fight against Molly.

"Up next, Fayth and Molly. Both of you get in the ring." Four shouted. I froze, unable to force myself to move my feet, Eric sighed I hadn't even noticed him come back in, perhaps that's why he's a a Dauntless leader, his stealth. "Get in the fucking ring Fayth. I'm getting real tired of all your shit now." He snarled, shoving me into the makeshift ring roughly. I gasped, throwing precautions to the wind." What about those things you just said to me? You made it all sound like you actually loved me when you saw'." Eric cut me off with a swift punch to the eye, sending me falling on my ass. He looked down at me coldly, as if he'd forgotten all about the feelings I had for him." You thought I could love you?!What made you think that you stupid little bitch?" He shouted, throwing his hands up angrily. I felt tears pricking my drying eyes, panting as I tried to hold them back. Christina stepped forwards, fist raised but didn't get far before Will grabbed her and held her back, stopping her from hitting Eric. I got up, rubbing my face with my hands and looked him square in the eyes." Do you really think I give a flying koala crap Eric? I just thought of something, why don't I go hang myself and you can see how you feel then? Ass hole." I yelled, equally irritated. Eric recoiled at my willingness to die, but didn't stop me as I ran out of the room, heading to the dorms to find some rope.

It took quite a long time to convince myself that this was what I really wanted, but it wasn't what I found out now that stopped me." Fayth?! Dont do it!" Shouted Al, bombing in to see me huddled on his bed with one of his jumpers on. You can't blame me for doing it, the dorms were freezing, Al was the biggest one of us in there and his jumpers were always warm, even if he hadn't worn them in ages." I'm sorry. I got a little cold and all of my hoodies seem to have gone walkies. And about stealing your bed again... Well I couldn't bring myself to get into mine and yours smell so good." I muttered, a few tears falling down my face unchecked." Hey, don't worry. It doesn't bother me, what does is what that dick said to you in the training room. You can't just let him do that Fayth! It isn't right." He burst, coming over and putting his arms around me. I leant against his chest, sobbing unashamedly. I just couldn't keep it together any longer. Huh, I know what you're thinking, crying on the second day? What's all this about? But I hadn't cried since my dad died 4 years ago." I'm sorry! I should be able to stop this silliness. I guess this is what happens when you fall to quickly into the arms of a bastard who'll drop you at the first hint of emmbaressment. Like Eric did." I sighed, getting my feelings under control and keeping them in check as the others walked in, Christina supported between Tris and Will.

"What the fuck happened to her?!" I said, getting up and going over to her bed. Tris glared at me through slited eyes. "You mean what did you do? After you ran off, Eric became even more ruthless with us. And when Chris made the mistake to yell at him over it, he beat her up and had her hang over the railing of the chasm." She spat, turning away from me. I flared up, tired if her constantly going off on me like everything was my fault." Hey, it isn't my fault she couldn't just keep her mouth shut like everyone else! But I do feel kinda bad, so I'll go find captain dick head and yell at him on Chris's behalf." I whispered, touching Chris's cheek lightly before striding determinedly out of the room and down to the dining hall. I found Eric sat with Four and a few of the others of the Dauntless members." Hey! Who the hell do you think you are?! Forcing someone to hang over the chasm like that! Huh?" I shouted, crossing my arms over my chest as he glanced up, rolling me eyes when his stopped at my boobs." What do you? I was just showing the others what happens if they mouth at me. And I presume that Stiff was the one who told you this?" He replied calmly. I wasn't in the mood to deal with his stupid moods right now and nodded." Hell yeahTRIS told me about it. Especially since the person who should have told me I still unconscious." I yelled back, stepping towards him then pausing. Eric groaned, looking at me from under his lashes, it didn't have the desired effect on me because it just made me angrier." Fayth, you know that I love you." He started before I laughed derersively at him." Bullshit! You don't bloody love me though do you?! You know what, i m gonna put up this anymore Sir. I give up, I'll probably just settle for out of faction marriage at this rate." I laughed cruelty. The look on Eric's face changed so suddenly as he leapt at me ,grabbing my shoulders in his huge hands and shaking me roughly. He kept shaking me until I doubled over and puked all over his boots, moaning and massaging my stomach." Did no one ever tell you not to shake an emotionally unstable girl? You're such a fucking idiot." I muttered, turning around, glancing at Four and going down to the chasm.

**A/N**

**Hey, I know this chapter sorta got out of hand a little. I hope you liked this as it took me ages to perfect.**

**I just wanna give a little mention to me friend Chocolate cheesecakes. Who is currently writing a Harry Potter story, if anyone's interested just type in Unconditionally into the search for stories bar above and give it a read. Be sure to review hers and my story and I promise, the best of Nasty, evil ,potty mouthed Fayth is yet to come. Thanks to everyone who reads this and please please review. Seriously, I literally cannot keep going without your support. Guest readers now, don't be afraid I don't bite. For you guys this story was made, help me keep up Fayth's fight.**

**By the way, I wasn't sure whether to kill Tris or not, so thoughts on that and don't forget to leave questions for me to answer.㈳3**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Truth or dare**

**"When you walk away I count the steps that you take, do you see how much I new you right now?" Avril lavigne- When you're gone.**

I walked silently through the halls at Dauntless, drifting in my thoughts and not caring hat I'd gotten myself lost, I noticed a door with the name Uriah written on it and knocked. He popped his head out of the door, smiling when he saw me." Hey Fayth. I heard about what Eric said, why don't you come in and play truth or dare with me ,Zeke, Sarah and Maxi?" He whispered, not really giving me a chance as he yanked me into the room. All of the others gave me bright smiles, Maxi even got up and giving me a hug, which got him a dirty look from Uriah. "Hey, he getting you to plat with us? Oh, you are brave." Zeke guffawed, leaning back. I grinned, sitting down between him and Sarah with surprising ease. Part of me wondered what Eric would say if he found out, but then again...the other part said 'Fuck what he thinks! Just have some fun!'

A few minutes into the game, Zeke had broken out the alcohol and was passing around shots when it came time for my question." Okay, Fayth. Truth or dare?" Uriah asked, a devilish glint passing over his eyes. I hesitated for a minute, " Dare." I answered, not bothered by what I'd have to do. If it had occurred to me that the dare that came out of Uri's mouth would be as weird as it was then I would perhaps have gone with truth...although come to think of it that may have been worse." I dare you to find Eric, pretending to be drunk, and tell him that he's the most beautiful man you've ever seen before in your entire life. Now." He asked, I gasped and punched his arm softly giggling at his request." Okay. I'll go now then. Does anyone know where he is?" I though it would be wise to know where he was if I has to do this dare. I finished off Zeke, Maxi and Uriah's drinks as they gave me the directions to the room Eric would be in at this time of night.

If this could've been classed as a dare, then it would've been a dare that even Four would think twice about doing... Even if he was off his ass pissed. I stumbled down the corridors more actually drunk then pretending to be, ending up up the door to Eric's apartment walking into the wood before I saw it was there. Eric came to the door, long black hair sticking up in strange directions and his face rummpled from sleep." What do you want now? To scream at me some more about what I did to Christina?" He asked groggily, rubbing his face and neck to wake himself up a bit more. I giggled, losing my balance at the moment he reached out to steady me." You're beautiful you know!? Like, super model beautiful. Huh, you're one sexy fucker aren't you?" I continued to giggle madly as he dragged me into his room, having to pick me up half way through. I squealed, breaking out into tears from all the laughing, Eric looked at me with a smile curling the edges of his lips. God that made me fall for him even more when he did that." Are you drunk!? You're still in he first stage of training, only the Dauntless born are-. Oh. I think I'll have to have a talk withnZeke about how much alcohol his brother has." He said, lowering me down onto his bed and watching me fall asleep .

Eric p.o.v

I watched Fayth fall asleep before going back to me seat on the couch, straining my eyes to see the images on the TV as well as focusing on the words, but all I could think of was the woman fast asleep on my bed in the bedroom. She was perfect, like a tiny figure sent from the underworld to drive me insane from need. If she ever died, I'd probably want to go with her, drown out my sorrows with drink or drugs, which weren't hard to get at Dauntless, you just had to know the right people." Eric? I think I should go. It isn't fair for you to stay on the sofa in your own home." I thought she said, I has to be dreaming that she just spoke to me until I felt the arms go around my chest and the pressure as Fayth hoisted me up and dragged me to my room, dumping me on the bed. The last thing I saw before falling asleep was her swaying hips and bouncing blond relaxed curls as she walked out,easing the front door closed behind her.

The next morning I awoke feeling odd, was it just my imagination or had the girl I felt so protective about spend time in here with me last night. I then turn my head,groaning when I saw that I had over slept and was going to be late for training, someone came into the room not bothering to knock on the door. "Hey sleepy head. Come on. Shower, get dressed and hurry up with doing that would you? I already brought you breakfast, hope you like muffins and apple juice." A voice called, it was a girl who sounded like she was pmsing all the time and then it hit me. Fayth was here, in my room, giving me orders and she was hung over. I followed her commands, and because of her we got to The pit before anyone else had." Thank you for helping me out. That was decent of you after what I said yesterday. That wasn't fair." I said quietly, she nodded whilst taking a drink from her bottle of pear juice and aspirin. I never thought of anyone in this way before, no! She will not become a distraction to my teachings! I will not let her do that to me as well as stealing my heart from me." Don't sweat it man. Besides, you can repay me by taking me out shopping for some new clothes and maybe a tattoo. Although, you'd have to pay 'cause I keep getting the points taken away from me because I repeatedly beat Tris up in the dorms." She said, flinging her arms into the air, one of them landing on my shoulders casually. Well, it felt casual whether it was or not I'll never know.

Fayth p.o.v

I sat with Eric for awhile longer before we really needed to get to the TR ,training room its TR now 'cause it's just shorter to type, in order to be ready for what was gonna go down today. There wasn't any notice board set up this morning though. I looked at Eric in confusion, wondering what was going to happen today. Four explained everyone when they arrived what was happening,"Today, we won't be fighting each other. You're going to be split into two groups and will fight either me or Eric until you can't go anymore." Four said, pacing with his hands clasped behind his back. I gasped, hands over my mouth to prevent a scream that threatened to escape. Eric looked at me, I thought he would choose me, and that's what horrified me the most." I choose the stiff, Peter,Will ,Al and Edward. Four, aren't you lucky? You get Nerdie, Loud mouth, Drew, Roxie and Molly." Eric said loudly, idnheard many things but one of them wasn't having to fight Four, I didn't want to hurt him again...I was still in trouble for the last time I'd attacked him.

The groups divided, I stayed close to Christina during the splitting because I knew that it would be stupid to try and stand against her and side with The human bulldozer and the little Weasle that went with her. "I swear those two are dating." I whispered to Chris as we formed a queue to try and beat Four." No way! He probably has much better standards than her!" She replied as I glanced over at Will against Eric. Will was going to lose, I could tell that just because he had his stance all wrong and the match hadn't even started yet. I turned my attention back to Four and Molly." She's going down in three, two,one." I counted down quietly so that only Chris could hear me. Turns out that my timing was immpecable as Molly was down by the end of the three seconds. As the match between Four and Drew began, I looked around and saw Eric with Tris. Luckily, Edward had decided to remain at the back of the pack, these went on until it turned to me and Edward with our trainers. Being honest, whether my team got the prize at the end was up to me now as the other team was catching up with our good scores and this match was be or and all for us." Come on. Neddie birdie show me what you've got...if you've got anything to show." Four taunted, trying to put me off the fight, it wouldn't work in the way it would've if it had been me and landed the first hit on me, I couldn't block it... My body wouldn't let me, it kept telling me to use my surroundings like it had when I'd killed my father. I

The house had been set on fire by some of the factionless who hadn't made it into Erudite,my body had screamed at me to control the flames, use them to my advantage... But I hadn't been strong enough to do it. I had absorbed some of the fire, but not put it out in truth it had been me to kill my father and it had haunted me everyday since then.

I couldn't breathe, Four was kicking me so hard in the stomach lost in the dark thoughts that surrounded the experience of hurting me. I hadn't even care enough about life to fight back, but the mere fact that I managed to remain awake when Edward was out already won the challenge for us." Come on, up you get. Well done Fayth." Four said softly, picking me up of the floor gently and steadying me on my feet before leaving me to wobble over to bench to get a glass of water. The liquid didn't pour though, it flowed from the jug and drenched each of my cuts and bruises, healing them all I thought it was a bit weird of it to do that but had to keep it to myself. Eric came over to me, arms flung around me, holding me tightly so I hugged him back gently with burning arm muscles.

"You are amazing! It never fails to surprise me how unlike all the others you are. Look, you've barely even been hurt!" He gasped. I groaned, not particuarly excited about having to explain why to him. Oh well, sometimes you can't help it." Eric, what was that noise?"

**A/N**

**Duh duh duh! What's that weird noise Fayth can hear? Hell, I don't know I'm fuxkin' tired! Didn't sleep til twelve and then woke up at seven. Totally unfair. But anyways, please tell me what you think because those reviews mean life or death for one of the characters. Who's it gonna be? But more importantly,... Who's it not gonna be?**

**Please review and I'll see everyone at the end of the next chapter. Special mention to all those who have already Dave's, alerted or review my story, thnx for everything your support means so much. If there's anything missing or that you guys want to happen, let me know. Soulless out㈳3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Uriah's first date.**

**"I love you, I've loved you all along. And I miss you, been far away for far too long." Nickleback-Far away.**

The noise I heard was still going, it sounded like someone was stomping over to us." What are you doing?! We just won and now you're letting him be the only one to see you!" Molly said, grabbing my arm and dragging me away towards the others, pausing on the way." Listen, I know me ,Peter and Drew have been acting like parts for a while but... I think you're actually kinda cool. Like how you let Four kick your ass and then you just get up like it didn't effect you at all!? Wow!" She said, was it just me or was Molly acting really strange? It wasn't what she said it was just that I didn't belive her. I gave her an odd look, calculating, thinking." What bought this on? I mean, a few weeks ago you didn't want to be an acquaintance, you three just seemed happy to bully me." I asked, cautious at first but then suspicious. She sighed, glancing around at the other initiates in the room, her eyes resting on Drew." I want to make it here Fayth, I don't want to be factionless. I know you can help me... And Drew to get through this. I'm asking you, even if I don't go through... To help him." She whispered, turning and walking away to Peter and Drew, Molly joined in the giggles almost as soon as she reached them.

I followed after a minute, going over to Christina ,who embraced me, to tell her and the others what had gone down between me and Molly." I told you she was with Drew! That's what this is about, she wants you to get Eric to help Drew get into Dauntless I don't think she cares about getting in herself so long as he's safe." Tris whispered, leaning forward so that no one would overhear us. I rolled my eyes, I didn't ask her for that little bit of opinion." I didn't ask what you though Tris! I just don't want her to be left alone with me." I snapped, whipping around as some on tapped my shoulder." Did you want to go shopping now or later? Cause I'm fine with which ever you choose." Eric murmmered in my ear, too low for anyone else to hear. I smiled, turning around and carefully moving back wards from him." You know that I want to go now. Don't you?" I replied, Eric grinning as well as we departed the TR together, not hand in hand but close together.

On the way to the first shop, I shoved him lightly." What're you doing?" He laughed. I kept shoving him, trying to get him to shove me back. Eventually he did, only a little more enthusiastically for my liking and I went flying with a small shriek. We were both breathless from the race I'd made Eric have by the time we got to a shop called 'the punk stop'. I doubled over, hands on my knees to help catch back my breath." I think we ought to walk to the next store Fayth." He said, putting a hand on my back. Nodding, I looked up at the clothes shelves like a kid in a candy store. So, this was were the others had been last night." Wow, this is like heaven to me! I could practically live in here." I breathed, looking around the room in awe and shock. Eric was staring at me like an idiot, he didn't notice that I'd seen but it didn't bother me at all." Well you can have anything you want. Fayth, I'm paying, you have to think like a Dauntless if you want something that I don't want you in. And yes that means persuasion." He mumbled in a slightly higher pitch that normal. I smirked evily, plotting my revenge for this." Great, I needed to find something suitable to just lounge about in at the dorms." I teased, wondering off into the many shelves and rails of clothes that enticed me to go deeper. I picked out a few t- shirts that really looked good, some of he were a little tighter than I would usually wear but that didnt matter to me all to much." What is that?!" Eric snarled, pointing a finger at one of the dresses in the basket I was making him carry around for me." Its a dress. Why what did you think it was?" I asked, frowning at him over my shoulder. He glared at me, hanging the dress back up and pawing through the rest of the clothes uncertainly." What do you need all of this stuff for anyway? Look, would you just slow down!" He yelled, grabbing my upper arm and swinging me around so quickly that I lost my balance and fell into him. I glanced up, eyes wide and confused.

Eric p.o.v

Fayth looked me in the eyes, confused and hurt by my touch." When did you think I was going to pay for this?" I asked, giving her a bit of a shake. She just rattled w little like her brain had come lose of its holdings and wow loose in her head." I didn't expect you to do anything but come with me Eric. I'm going to pay anyway, not you... Although, if you want to pay then you can." She said quietly, obviously it wouldn't be a good decision for either of us to raise our voices." Why did you need me with you? " I asked her, as she turned back to the clothes at hand. I drones as Fayth held a dress up to her body, making weird noises at the reflected image of her body in a mirror." I like that on you. I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that you're aloud to have that one." I said, lacing my arms around her waist and lying my cheek on her back gently.

I felt the muscles in Fayth's back tense at my touch, but eventually relaxed into me." Can we just go now?I'm getting a little bored of shopping now. Maybe we should get something to eat, the a tattoo?" I asked, taking her hand and leading her back to the counter." Hey Eric! Remember me?" The receptionist asked brightly. Fayth turned to look at me with her arms crossed over her chest and one eyebrow arched sekeptically. I blushed ever so slightly, racking my brains for a memory." Oh, hi... Nora, how have you been recently? I mean I haven't seen you since-. Well since." I stuttered, Nora's lips twitched into what looked like a loopy grin. I blushed again, this time more deeply, Fayth's eyes shifted to Nora, slitted from the hate coursing through them." So, Nora. How is it that you know Eric?" She asked stepping forward." I met him at the bar in the summer last year, he was so charming with his strength and wit. He just made me feel good... Inside and out. We made love long into the night, his touch was magical, warm and just everything I wanted. I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name?" She sighed, clasping her hands to her chest and then looking at me innoccently...it didn't work on me." Oh, I'm Fayth Helena. Or Fright." Fayth said , shaking hands with Nora like they were friends that hadn't seen each other for a while." Again I'm sorry but whats your connection to Eric?" I was mentally begging her not to ask that, I mean... Fayth was mine and I was hers, that meant." I'm his girlfriend." Oh shit.

Fayth p.o.v

I stode proud of admitting I loved Eric, and unafraid of what Nora was going to say about it." His girlfriend!? He never told me about YOU! If he had I don't think id have let you in this store!I didn't even know he had a girlfriend!" Nora screamed, I covered my ears casting around for an excuse." Well its only recent isn't it Fayth? We only decided it last night." Eric lied, I slipped my hand into the hand he held behind his back and swung both into full view. Nora's eyes went huge, she gave me the most hideous look for doing that and for making her look like an idiot in front of Eric." Oh well... I won't keep either of you any longer. Have a good afternoon... Bitch." She muttered, thinking I couldn't hear her. I smiled, as soon as we were out of the door, I dropped Eric's hand and skipped off with my shopping bags towards the dorms.

When I got back, the others were waiting with shouts of happiness and engulfed me in Hugh's and back pats. One hug store out like a needle,Al's. "Hey, where did you slip off to with Eric after the fights?" He asked,I avoided having to answer that for as long as was possible but to no avail. I then ignored the question and went back to talking to Drew about how he did against Four." I heard how well you did. I just wondered if you wanted to grab some dinner with me later. At the 'Frosty snowman.' Just us?" A voice whispered sweetly. I spun 'round, seeing Uriah there gave me a sense of freedom that only came from a best friend being near." Uriah, you know I don't think about you like that. But itd be nice to be with you tonight." I agreed to going with him at eightpm that night, he had to pick me up though.

********page break before the date********

I was ready for the date way before I needed to be and was sat in; a black dress with a short front and long at the back , combat boots and dark make - up. I wasn't sure whether to dress up fully or to just throw on some jeans and a T-shirt, but Christina had convinced me to put on a nice lookin dress and some face paint in order to impress Uriah." Don't complain Fayth, Uriah 's probably put some effort into what he looks like for you! If what Sarah said was true then Maxi and Zeke have probably gotten hold of him and an afro comb." I could honestly say that I didn't like it when they made Uriah brush his hair, it never looked very good on him." Urgh, I don't think they will make him look that bad. Hopefully he just looks more dressed up than I do." I groaned, running a hand through my hair like I normally would have and ended up with a hand covered in gel. Well that was just great, Christina had used more products in my hair then Will ever had in the entire time I'd known him." I can't believe you just said that! There is no way that has gonna look better than you do already! Now keep your goddamn hands out of your hair won't you?!" She squawked, like only she can. I smiled happily at her, gasping as the dorm door was knocked on. Al got up, opened the door and allowed Uriah in taking him aside for a second.

Al p.o.v

I opened the door to see Uriah, dressed up in a stupidly tight suit." A word quickly Uriah?" I asked, leading him over to one side of the room to speak with him quickly before he left with Fayth." If you come across Eric whilst you're out, don't let her talk to him or you won see her for a while. I didn't this morning when I wanted to talk to her. He just took her out of the room and she didn't return until just ten minutes before you got here." I said softly, glancing at the girls, who weren't paying any attention and were having their own conversation." Phew! I thought you were gonna tell me to keep my dick to myself!" He sighed, wiping his hand across his forehead dramatically. I recoiled, that was just plain disgusting! Perhaps I should tip off Eric anyway, just to see Uriah's reaction to him ruining his chances with Fayth." Fuck! You keep everything to yourself dude! Don't try to do that with her, because there is just so many others who would beat you if that happened." I snarled, jabbing a finger into his chest. Fayth came skipping over, surprisingly light on her feet for someone wearing big, clompy boots with a dress." Come on Uriah! Time to go!" She said energetically tugging on his arm. I watched them leave the dorms before grabbingmmy jacket and going to find Eric.

I saw him not far from the chasm, storming along with a scowl on his face, I briefly wondered whether he'd found out already, but no. He'd have been shouting his guts out if he had." Hey Eric! I have something to tell you about Fayth!" I called, hurrying up to him. Eric gave me a look of utter shock, which quickly changed into a glare of anger." And what would that be initiate? Come on don't be shy." He replied silkily. Taking a deep breath, I began to reel off everything I knew about Fayth and Uriah' s relationship, Eric's face getting angrier and angrier as I spoke." Where are they now!?" He growled, yanking me towards him by the front of my shirt collar. I gulpped and pointed in the general direction of the restaurant they'd gone to." 'The fosty snowman'! That's where he took her!" I burst in terror. We all knew what Eric was capable of when he was this angry,and I didn't want him to hurt Fayth in his anger." Just don't do anything to her okay? She was only trying to be nice!" I called after him. Eric turned his head in my direction briefly, "Fayth belongs to me and she always will! No one is ever going to take her away from me!" He said possesively. I watched him until he dissapeared from view before practically sprinting back to the dorms to shower.

Fayth p.o.v

I sat bored out of my mind listening to Uriah's constant monologue of life with Zeke and was almost praying for something, anything to go wrong just to get out of this immense boredom." And once he took my clothes out of my room and hung them all the way down the corridor for the rest of out row to see." He concluded with a contented sigh. I realised that he was waiting for me to make some indication that I'd been listening to him and not thinking about how nice it would be to go back to the dorms and shower instead of sit here for another hour or two with him." Mm. That sounds pretty bad. I never had siblings but my father-." I was cut off again by Uriah's next interuption as he started going on about some other story that included Zeke being the bad guy. I tried to hide my face behind the menu, but was disturbed by the waiter asking for our drinks order. I was about to say something when Uriah interrupter again, saying that we were just going to have two cokes." So, as I was saying before that rudeness..." I stopped paying attention, staring at the clock, whose hands where moving impossibly slow, and wishing that he'd just shut up. It got to the point where I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't notice that the drinks had come, I waited a few minutes before blinking quickly and taking a sip of the bitter fizzy pop." Are you okay Fayth? I swear you've just speant the last ten minutes watching the space above my head." Uriah asked suspiciously, glaring at me in irritance. I shook my head, feeling a little bit queasy what the hell was making me feel like this? I hadn't eaten since this morning so,feeling sick was probably just my bodies way of saying.' I don't fucking care if you're intent on starving yourself but put something in me because I'm hungry too you know!' I didn't speak when we were looking down the menus, I just took a gulp of my drink wishing for the sick feeling to go away, I think it may have only made it worse." I don't feel so good. Perhaps it might just be better if we finish our drinks and go." I muttered, putting down the list of dishes I'd been scanning and draining the rest of my coke and standing up in time with Uriah. My head felt light, my eyes fuzzy and unfocusing on even the biggest things that anyone should be able to read with ease." Urgh, my head is spinning." I moaned, after we'd gotten maybe half an hour from the restaurant. A smile crept across Uri's lips, twisting my ,already flipping, stomach into knots of nervousness." What's going on? What did you do to me?" I slurred, vision almost too blurred to see anything. His grin getting wider as he lead me down a corridor I thought lead to the infirmary, but actually lead us to his apartment. I cried out as it hit me as to what he had done. Uriah, the guy I though was my best friend, had drugged me and heaven knows what he intended to do next.

"How could you be so stupid Cari? Or Fayth? I knew you weren't listening to anything I said, so I spiked your drink and will stop Eric from thinking that he owns you." He said, pulling me close to him by the waist and pressing his lips to mine. I screamed, trying to push him away with weak and unreaponding arms, but he was much too strong. Weird because he normally couldn't do that." Hey! Get your slimy hands off my girlfriend!" A manly voice bellowed, launching himself at my assailant. I fell back onto then floor, being helped up at once by a pair of soft hands." Get up Fayth. Wait,can you even talk? What did he do to you?!" This other man said in my ear. My eyes rolled back into my head, the questions drowned out by the sounds of someone beating someone else up.

I woke up the next morning, head pounding from the events of the previous night." Oh shit. My head is killing. Does anyone have some aspirin or something like that?" I said out loud. Someone laughed sadly, I twisted around trying to see who it was and saw Zeke sat beside me." I'm so sorry Fayth. It seems like I need to have Max search his room and find out what other nasty shocks he has. I'm sorry he choose you to experiment on. Eric was furious, I suppose if they do find anything more sinister they'll be forced to put him on trial." He informed me apologetically. I gasped, covering my mouth in shock, that just meant that if the leaders didn't find anything he'd be free to do it again." I'm sorry to. I shouldn't have lead him on if I knew that this would happen." I felt the need to make myself feel bad as it was Zeke's baby brother who was at risk here, not me. I mean nothing really happened." Don't worry. You just get better because that's all anyone cares about... Well that and trying to murder my brother." He joked, standing up and hugging me tightly as I held back my sobs. After Zeke had left, I broke down into pieces and just stopped caring about life in the long run.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:The problems with the dark.**

**"A shot in the dark, the past, lost in space." David Guetta -She wolf**

It felt like my body was being torn apart as I watched my younger self trying to control her powers, trying to save her father from the flames pulling at his flesh. My eyes stinging from the smoke, in a dream you shouldn't be able to get hurt by what is trying to haunt you... But somehow I do.

"Fayth?! Hey, I uh... Wanted to tell you something." Al called as I walked down to Eric's office to apologise for missing some training. I turned around, flicking my hair over my shoulder and smiling with genuine sadness at him. It wasn't exactly as I'd planned to be reintroduced to the gang,especially Al I'd at least wanted to get the whole punishment with Eric out of the way first." Hey Al. So, what's this thing you need to tell me? Oh you don't mind if we keep walking do you? I have to get to Eric's office because of all the training I missed whilst in the hospital." I said, running a hand through my hair and turning to face the front as he caught up with me. Al chuckled, something sounded off about it though almost like it was forced." Well, this is going to sound totally crazy but... I told Eric about your date with Uriah and I may also have given Uriah the idea to drug you." He confessed, I froze in my tracks, the other Dauntless suddenly disappeared into rooms and different corridors at the second I stilled."You did what?! Are you out of your mind Al?! Why did you do that to me!? You motherfucking idiot!" I screamed, pushing my hands around his throat. Tightening my grip, Al choked and spluttered as I growled angrily, throwing his entire body into the wall opposite us. My strength mostly came from being incredibly angry with him, but also from the memory of what he'd put me through. Tearing my relationships with both Eric and Uriah apart, why though?" I just thought that you could do so much better than either of them! Plus, I wanted you to be happy with someone who actually deserves you. Like me, or Will or Peter." He gasped, I loosened my hold on him, allowing a deep breath before going back to choking him." That just isn't good enough. You know, when someone trusts you like I did you shouldn't just go behind their backs adnd talk about them. But you did." I continued, his face turning purple and my anger diminishing as I saw him fight for every breath. I squeezed a tiny bit harder when I saw that he couldnt breathe anymore and just let the limp body fall through my fingers, pulling out the candy bar I kept in my pocket and putting a small piece into his mouth, forcing it down his throat to make it look like he suffocated on the food.

******* page break********

After speaking to Eric I waited to see how long it would take someone to find Al's body, of course no one knew it was me that had murdered him and then made it look like an accident but there was still a risk I was unwilling to take. Obviously I'd taken the time to wash my finger prints from Al's skin but I had forgotten to do my own, so I took a shower sliding down the wall as the emotions overthrew my stone cold mask I wore." Fayth! Fayth, you have to come quickly!" Christina bellowed half an hour later. I gasped as she dragged me down the corridor, wearing only a white halter dress and combat boots, I screamed when I saw the body in complete terror, the mask I hid behind slipping away." Who is it, Christina who is it?!" Tris sobbed from the other side of us, I shock my head spinning around and bombing it back the way I came.

Blinded by tears, I really couldn't see where I was going until I ran head long into a solid form. I glanced up with a damp face, seeing Eric looking down at me sadly, I threw my arms around him and cried into his chest, almost wanting to tell him what I'd done." Hey, its okay! Nothing is going to happen to you... I won't let it. What's wrong, I heard someone screaming and came to investigate." He asked, stroking my hair comfortingly. I was still too distraught to say anything, but sank to the floor with my head in my hands, terrified at the prospect of not being able to tell him anything." Al's dead. They found him in the corridor that leads to your office. They said that he choked to death on a candy bar." I whispered bluntly and bitterly. Eric frowned, sitting down beside me on the floor." Dauntless don't choke on food Fayth, you know that. I suspect that someone strangled him, probably one of the guys in the dorm that's afraid of being faction less and knew they had no chance unless Al was out of the way. Listen, I have to go and sort everything out with the others, so don't do anything stupid will you?" He got up, walking down the hall with a tension in his shoulders that hadn't been there before, Eric was trying to figure it out.

I eventually made my way back to the dorm, after hours of wondering around the complex aimlessly, searching for a way to make everything settle quicker, to erase the suspicion that had risen around my name." Fayth!? Where have you been all day?! I thought you'd gone missing or been kidnapped!" Christine screeched, running at me and crushing me in a hug. I shook my head, feeling bad about being gone for so long." No, I was walking and thinking about all the days we had with Al and I guess I just got lost and forgot what time it was. I'm sorry I scared you." I shuddered at the thought of them finding out what I'd done. As we finally got to bed, I decided it might be a good idea to cry, starting up the water works and letting the tears drip down my face carelessly." Fayth? Are you okay?" Tris asked, I glared at her, what a stupid thing to ask someone who's crying!' Are you okay?' Huh, shows why she didn't fit into Abnegation." No, no I'm not okay. I'm not okay! The man I slept in this bunk with has died Tris! I'm going for a walk." I whispered furiously, wiping away the tears that now flowed freely down my cheeks. Tris nodded but made a move to come with me, well if you can't fight them... Kill them.

*****page break(I know, I'm brilliant aren't I?)********

The next day, I woke up to the sound of someone hitting a pan with a metal spoon and cringed into my pillow, me and Tris had only gotten into the room again at half past 2 this morning, why did they have to wake us up now?" Did you go deaf Nerd? Get out of bed or Eric's gonna take points off us!" Molly hissed in my ear, I swatted her away, rolling over and coming face to face with Eric himself." Where you going back to sleep Nerd? Get up now or 6 points will be taken off." He whispered, grabbing my arm and dragging me out of my bunk. I stretched, feeling and hearing the pops in my bones as I did, Four was stood by Eric this time, looking fresh from sleep." Tonight, we will be going on a field trip. Get dressed in whatever you want to wear and meet us at the pit in 20 minutes." He yelled, the volume hurt my ears. I dragged on black jeans, a dark red shirt and black sweater combo with my dark red boots. Since I still had my head tied up from sleep, I left it up and ran with Will and Edward to the pit to meet the others. "Today you will get on the train but you will not be going anywhere you know already. Thee is an theme park behind the Erudite building, that's where we are going tonight." Four said, I looked around sheepishly before pulling the band from my hair and letting it fall down my back in honey coloured waves." Dauntless, move out!" He shouted, jogging off into the open to jump onto the train... Literally.

I sprinted as fast as I could, getting a hand around the door handle and hoisting myself up onto the train. People were watching me as if I had some disgusting disease that they thought they could contract if they came near me." Is there something wrong with me, or is everyone just giving me evils for absolutely no reason whatsoever?" I muttered to Tris, as the train sped away from the comfort of home. She glanced around at the looks that were being passed to me, furrowing her brow at them." I think they blame you for what's going on with Uriah's trial on Monday. I mean, they are his best friends Fayth. You and I would both feel the same if we were them." She replied, I nodded distantly.

Paying attention wasn't something I was around of being unable to do, but I tried to defend myself fairly." Okay, me and Eric are team leaders, we split you up into two groups, one with me and the other with him. You first." Four murmmed at Eric, who gave him an exasperated look and then turned to address the rest of us." I'll take the Stiff." He proclaimed, pointing past me to Tris, who bowed her head and went to him." Fine then, I'll take...Will." It went on like that for a little while, so I zoned out only listening with half an ear for my name." I have Drew so you're left with the Nerd then Four." Eric concluded, I shock myself out of my daze, stumbling over to the rest of my group, Molly taking my hand for comfort. I gave it a squeeze them focused my attention back on the group." We' re jumping off second, closer to the carousel. Once there, we hide the flag, get into position and the attack Eric's team for their flag. Understood by everyone?" Four asked, looking at me pointedly as I nodded. We leapt a few minutes later and I watched as the train carried Eric away from me.

"We should hide it on the carousel like last years initiates did!" Someone exclaimed, an argument broke out amongst the others as I wondered over to Molly." You remember the year you, Peter ,Drew and Devon chased me into the mirror maze? And no one knew the way out so you had to get me to help you? I reckon I still remember the way." I whispered, she nodded enthusiastically, shouldering her way through the crowd to get the flag from the floor and bring it back to me. We crept away from the group, unaware that someone had tailed us, to hide the flag at the centre f the room, making sure to hide it in a room with a door backed with a mirror and no handle. "Isn't that cheating Fayth?" Asked Four from behind us, I gasped and whirled about. He had manages to get around me that easily? Wow.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:Shots in the shadows.**

**Okay, before I start this chapter I thank almost all of you readers for ㈵6And to the one or two people that left either stupid or hurtful reviews, just stop reading the fucking story if you don't like the way I've written the characters in this story, I wrote Eric in the way I wanted him depicted so just think before you fucking type and you should probably apologise for that. I don't care if you don't like what I've written, I'd like to see you try and write three different stories all at once, so come at me bruv, sticks and stones mate.**

**Well after that long note, onwards I say.**

**"You shoot me down but I'll get up I am Titanium." David guetta Titanium.**

I stood alone beside the mirror room that the flag was in, waiting and praying that Four would somehow get the other teams flag before they got here to our flag, I didn't care if it didn't go the way I wanted it to but it would be nice if it did." Which way are we meant to go? I told you they wouldn't hide their flag in here, no one knows the way in or back out!" A voice I assumed was Peter snarled, I heard a whimper and a thump coming from the other side of one of the mirrors, and froze." I already said that if they have Fayth on their team, this would be the first place she' d hide it. And she knows the way out." Another mumbled, it sounded like Drew. But I had thought they wouldnt remember that as Molly had, this was perhaps the worst idea I had ever had." No, wait! Did you hear that? Sounded like a sneeze." Peter said, I covered my mouth in shock I had given myself away!

A hand clamped down over my mouth as I gasped, looking up slightly told me that I had been wrong about Peter being in the maze, it was Eric himself." Well lookie here. The Nerd that nobody likes, what're you doing here all alone. Where's the flag bitch, I'm losing patients with this shit." He growled in my ear, throwing me away from him and sendingmme rolling across the floor into someone else's foot." I don't know! Four just told me to stay here, and what the hell do you mean nobody likes me?! You do don't you?" I yelled, clutching my head from where it had been hit on the floor. Eric laughed loudly, he had that same cruel, sadistic fave that he wore when he was hurting someone, I never expected that look to be given to me! "Could you never understand that I never loved you? Or wasn't it obvious enough for you to notice, Nerdie?" He sneered, it was like him and Peter had swapped personalities. "What're you saying? That everything you said was lies, every minute I spent with you wa just you using me to warm up to someone else?! Why are you saying this?" I cried, getting up and showing him that I wasnt weak, no matter what he said to me.

Eric POV

I couldn't believe her stupidity, it was almost funny to watch her crying at my feet, begging to know why I did all those things to her." Because its true. Who could love you? Compared to a great fighter like Tris? You are nothing but a plaything to anyone. And you don't deserve to be called Fayth. You should have to go by your true name, Cari." I whispered silkily at her, leaning forwards as I said it, touching her cheek and watching her recoil was the funniest thing i'd ever seen in the 3 years that I'd been at Dauntless, and I'd seen people falling off the railing over the chasm so many times." You don't mean anything to me and you never will." I repeated, Tris coming over and hugging me, I hugged her back and kised her lips softly. Faintly, I heard Cari sniff , shift her position from being slumped on the floor to being sat up and staring at us through wide mismatched eyes." How can you just sit there and not want to rip out my throat?" Tris asked, stepping away from me and going at Cari with an expression of anger on her face. The tiny girl on the floor refused to look at her, instead focusing her eyes on mine." No, Tris you're my friend I could never kill you. Even if you're going out with him, I still wouldn't want to hurt you." She said evenly, I blinked at her calmness and acceptance. Apparently she was stalling as out of nowhere the claxon went off, saying that the other team had won because they'd gotten our flag.

"Well done Fayth! Oh, what's wrong? Was it Eric, I knew I should've left Molly with you, he'd never have tried to do anything like that if someone else had been there." Four said, coming over and putting an arm around her comfortingly. I felt tears well in my eyes, fighting them off was for people stronger than me, it was a mistake... Hurting her I mean." I didn't so anything to her and if you ever say that I did I'll have both of you hung over the chasm until neither of you can hang on anymore." I snapped, shoving past the two of them towards where Peter, Molly and Drew were sat on the floor chatting about how something had gone down." Yeah, I think he did say something thats eating her alive now, she never could keep things like this to herself." Drew scoffed at Peter's statement. Molly looked up and glared at me nastily, I fought the urge to draw back." Oh look who it is. Captain, we're gonna win this shit! Well you lost didn't you. The whole game." She squawked, I felt a heat threaten to creep into my face." Yeah, the games not the only thing I heard he lost. Hows Fayth Eric?" Peter guffawed, I frowned. He sounded drunk when saying that, I disagreed with initiates getting drunk whilst outside of the Dauntless complex, but it seemed like an actual excuse to get drunk, our team lost the game." I wouldn't know, she seems quite happy to ignore me at the moment. Growing close to our friend Four as well, or that's what it looks like to me." I replied, growing tired of the conversation. The three on the floor all looked up at me in suspicion, I could practically see the cogs going round in their heads,working out what to say next when Drew piped up." Liar. Fayth hates Four almost as much as she hates you. Anyway, who cares about what she's doing when you've been shagging Tris at the same time as telling Fayth you love her. Fours just acting like a friend, to help her through this. If you won't care then he will." My eyes widened as Fayth's normally did when she was embarressed or when she was angry." Stop telling me these things and get back to the train. Or don't, I don't mind. What's three less annoying initiates for me to trian?" I said, turning around and walking back to the vehicle and jumping only to come face to face with a very angry looking Fayth.

Fayth POV.

"Don't try to tell me you're sorry 'cause it's bullshit isn't it Eric? I swear I didn't care about what you and Tris have been doing but this is getting out of hand. Would you tell her to quit spreading shit about me because its getting real oldz real fast." I snapped, poking him impn the chest and strutting off, nose in the air like Tris does. Is it wrong that nothing seems to bother me more than the fact that he's letting Tris go around saying whatever she wants to or about me? If so, please kill me now." I can't promise anything you know." He shouted from behind me. I smirked but didn't turn around.

That night, a notice was pinned up, informing us initiates about the talent show; where and when to show off. I scrawled my name down after seeing Tris and Christina's names already down. After that, I showered, changes my clothes and went to bed at peace with my decision to try and upstage Tris in every way.

**A/N**

**I know I started off the chapter with an authors note, but it only seems fitting to end it with one as well. If you're going to leave a shitty remark about my writing skills and how I depicted Veronica Roth's characters,then go right ahead, I don't care. Will it never be enough to know that you've already changed the flavour of what was going to be a good, event less chapter into a hurtful and anger based path. Thank you to all of those that did leave nice reviews please continue to do so. If you want to put me down and you're a guest to this site, at least add a name so that I can tell you to go f*** yourselves, I'm on home turf and this is what I've written my fan fiction like so just deal with it alright? Keep watching for another chapter, Aouless out!㈸1**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Falling behind aren't you Tris?**

**Ha ha! I'm back baby and here to stay?**

**"When Rome's in ruin, we are the lions, free of the coliseum." Fall out boy- Young volcano's.**

_The talent show is so close! _I thought, jumping up and down nervously and throwing a punch at the sand bag weakly.

"What are you doing Fayth? That's not how you bit that thing." I heard Eric shouting from the other side of the room, I rolled my head toward him and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? You gonna stop me from doing it?" I replied, returning to me attacking of the bag with a renewed hate and I pictured Eric's face on the spot I was punching.

"Yes I am." He muttered so quietly that I'm not entirely sure that's even what he said, I was then lifted from the ground by the back of my knees and hefted up onto Eric's shoulder.

"Dude! Put me the fuck down man! Who do you think you are anyways!" I screamed, slamming a fist down onto his back and shoulder blades whilst Four looked on and did nothing to help me. I glanced over at Tris and Christina who were laughing at me as I turned bright red.

"I'm a Dauntless leader bitch, you'd do well to remember that fact. Alright everyone gather 'round, I'm gonna need a volunteer to take this chick to the infirmary after I'm done with her." He said loudly, the rest of the group coming over and watching us like vultures.

"Eric, whatever you're planning don't oh, too late." Four began, changing direction when I got punched in the stomach by the other man. I grunted, struggling to remain upright when the air was knocked put of me by the next two hits.

"No one concedes, no one disobeys and no one says anything out of turn. Let this be an example to those of you trying to undermine my authority in this room. Any other room is fine because I don't have to get yelled at for your idiocy, but in here... I'm in charge." He said evenly, hiding his exahstion easily, it made me wonder how often he did this that he was no longer tiring easily.

"Dude, I didn't do anything on that list though! I just told you to 'Suck it'." I protested, covering my head with a hand as he went for a tackle.

"You're unbelievable you know, trying to say that I'm doing this for no reason when clearly you have done something bad or annoying to offend me eh? I'm only going to say this one more time.. Don't do anything unless I tell you to." He replied, I gasped as he stopped beating me up and offered a hand to help me up. I glared at his hand until he retracted it, dragging myself up, I staggered over to the corner of the room where the water pitcher was and leant against the wall miserably.

"So now you see what happens when you cross me little mouse." Eric said softly, I didn't bother opening my eyes and looking at him as I could tell how far he was from me.

"You know I don't give a flying monkeys ass what happens by crossing poor little Eric right. Because I can take whatever shit you want flying at me." I sighed, pushing away from the wall and slamming straight into his chest.

"Well I've got you now haven't I little girl?" He whispered, pressing his lips to mine gently and then smiling like an idiot.

"Quit using me you bitch!" Was the last thing I hissed, shoving him away and storming off to the punch bags again.


End file.
